Genera Ik'paj
Genera Ik'paj was a male true Mandalorian who was born in 42 BBY. When Genera turned 18, he had joined the Jedi Order and became a Padawan at the Jedi Temple. Despite being dedicated to being a Jedi, Genera had gotten married, left the Temple regularly, and was an on-and-off again Sith. Biography NOTE: EVENTS NOT IN ORDER EVEN THOUGH IT WILL ONLY STOP PEOPLE FROM WANTING TO READ THIS AND THE PEOPLE WHO DO CLAIM TO READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE WILL COMMENT "Nice page." WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO SAY ONE THING ABOUT THE PAGE OFF THE TOP OF THERE HEADS. EITHER WAY, THE EVENTS ON YOUR PAGE SHOULD BE IN ORDER IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT FOR THEM TO NOT BE. Early Life Genera was born on Coruscant to Carly Skywalker and Peter bobafettfan2304, a Mandalorian couple living in poverty, at first sight they both knew that there child was very special and meant to impact the galaxy more then anyone else despite being insignificant in comparison to other people. Despite never getting a proper education, Genera was one of the most intellegent people in the galaxy, and eventually became a scientist/engineer in his later years. He was also a renouned master of the language Mando'a, and has the Wookipedia page bookmarked. Although mastering th e language and looking over the culture for five minutes on Wookipedia, other children his age who skimmed through page for a whopping SEVEN minutes kept convincing him he was far from a "true Mandalorian"; these remarks gave him everlasting damage to his self-esteem. As a child, Genera did not have very many friends except a sassy, red astromech droid name R3-D6. Genera had a strong perpetual hatred for the Death Watch; albiet never actually meeting or interacting with a Death Watch member at all. To justify his hatred for Death Watch, Genera often told people his entire family was slaughtered by members of Death Watch; ironically, his father died of a common cold at the crusty age of twenty three on Genera's fifth birthday. His mother followed shortly after, and died of cardiac arrest during her husbands funeral. At the age of 10, Genera was taken to the Jedi Temple after someone insignificant who probably can't can't even sense anything sensed that Genera had great powers. At the temple, Master Yoda immediately knew that Genera was going to be the greatest Jedi ever and accomplish everything since his midichlorian count was the highest any Jedi had ever had and no one else was important. Teenage Years Genera had became a Jedi Master after exactly three years of training under an unnamed Jedi master, who Genera had formed a father/son relationship with. During his years as a Padawan, Genera had a secret relationship with both Ahsoka Tano and Aayla Secura because they thought he was the hottest person in the galaxy. Since the plot called for it (even though it's written canon you can't do this) left the Jedi Temple to return to his roots and join the Mandalorian Guild. Genera submitted an application to join the Mandalorian Guild, but it was denied by the ever-so famous Mirta Brokar, this made Genera deeply depressed since he had worshipped Mirta like a god -- but this quickly changed after Raxxum Gelvan recruited Genera into the guild after Genera had done a few favors for her. While in the guild, Genera quickly befriended Boba Bactapack. To signify his friendship and trust for Genera, Boba tried to stay away from Genera as much as possible and even put him on ignore a few times. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Dark Nebula Category:The People's Parliament Category:Jedi Master Category:Sith Lord Category:True Mandalorian Category:Spy Category:Scientist Category:Poet Category:Lifetime Members Category:Non Members Unite Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Trooper Category:Mandalorian Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Chosen one